All I ask of you
by Sugar101
Summary: For all those L/E lovers i think this one is for you. Legolas know only one person that can sooth the aching in his heart, but she is no longer his to claim.


****

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of The Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien respectfully.

****

Author's note: This is the first LOTR fan fic I have ever done so if while reading it you find anything politically incorrect or otherwise please let me know and I will be more than happy to change it. 

Now on that note this is a Legolas/Eowyn fic and is obviously AU, I know that the two characters share no intimate relationship in the book but they are the most interesting. This is probably because Tolkien never really went into any depth with them to it makes it easier to manipulate and work with them.

Enjoy, Feed back and honest opinions always welcome, don't be shy please review.

****

All I ask of you

__

By Sugar101

Chapter 1

Hearts will burn

He could no longer stand it in that hall, the celebrations and music were suffocating him; all their happiness seemed to mock him. So he left unnoticed to a secluded balcony…Unnoticed by all but one.

As soon as the warm summer night breeze hit him, Legolas felt some of the numbness leave his body and he took some time to try and appreciate the landscape about him. From up upon balcony the seemingly endless grass plains looked almost silver underneath the moonlight and the gentle breeze made soothing hypnotic ripples through the tall grasses. Suddenly Legolas felt very alone, it was times like these; looking out to the dry plains and rolling hills of Rohan, that Legolas wished he could gaze upon the magnificent Mallorn of the golden wood. At least there he could find some sort of alleviation to the aching in his heart. Only one other thing he could think of would do that; or should that be one other person, but she was no longer his.

So instead of gazing at the barren hills Legolas turned to the vast night shy, he looked upon the stars as if he could find the answers to his troubles in them. Though to no such avail, it seemed even the stars, which usually brought comfort, had abandoned him in his time of despair. So it was hopeless, all he had now was this call to the sea.

"Legolas?" A slightly breathy voice called out; she had had to run to catch up with him. Though Legolas made no attempt to acknowledge the woman, his hands remained firmly gripped on the banister in front of him.

Eowyn stepped forward, unsure whether he had actually heard her or not, she carefully placed her slender hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn around and look at her. What she was greeted with almost made her gasp aloud, for in his eyes there held no joy or contempt to see her, just empty blue orbs.

"Legolas is something the matter, what is troubling you this eve," She asked almost afraid of what the answer might be.

"Do not worry on my behave fair Lady, I simply wished to gaze upon your lands" He replied trying to dismiss her, but Eowyn would not have it.

"I don't believe you, why would an Elf want to gaze upon dry and barren lands when there are festivities in our grand halls and great company?" the Mirkwood prince was nearly lost for words.

"Tonight I do not care for festivities or company, I merely wish to be alone" Legolas's heart cried out in pain, all he really wanted to do was take this wonderful woman in his arms and forget the world around him. Eowyn took his hand in hers and tried to search his eyes for the truth.

"Please Legolas do not let our last moments together end on such a sour note" her voice slightly wavered as she tried to hold back tears.

"Last moments? What do you mean?" He asked almost frantically, his voice had a subtle, sad tone. Eowyn was a little taken back, surely he knew that this was possibly and most likely the last time they would speak with each other.

"Tomorrow you will be leaving with Gimli to venture through Fangorn forest will you not?" Legolas merely nodded "And I will be leaving for Gondor to start my new life with Faramir where he awaits my arrival, so you see this will most likely be the last time we will share each others company". Eowyn could no longer look at him, so she dropped her gaze to their joined hands and, in a voice barely above a whisper, she said. "I fear this will be the last time I will ever see you again, and I do not want us to part with such animosity between us" All she received was silence for what seemed an eternity, so she released his hand and headed back to the celebrations.

"Do you love him?" his strong and demanding voice halted her in her tracks and she turned to see if he was indeed serious.

"What do you mean? We are to be married within the month, he is the most generous and kind hearted man I have ever met".

Legolas gazed at the woman before him, she was dressed in a flowing white gown laced with silver, her hair flowed behind her in a river of gold and when the wind pick up it dance out behind her. She was every bit the White Lady of Rohan and in the moonlight she glowed, but her beauty did little to distract him that she hadn't answered his question. He took a step towards her and claimed her hand in his; he then looked intensely into her eyes.

"Do not try to avoid the question Eowyn, Do you love him?" She suddenly looked to the ground.

"He holds a dear place in my heart because he loves me for who I am Shield Maiden and warrior of Rohan, he is not ashamed to call me his beloved to all the world" Eowyn looked up fiercely into Legolas's eyes and they were suddenly filled with anger. Legolas just looked sadly upon her face and brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

"You really thought I was ashamed of you, Eowyn…….. I _love_ you, please forgive me for ever having you doubt that" and it was right then that all her boundaries, all her walls and all her anger melted away and through her eyes shone unmistakable endearment. She carefully brought her hand up and traced the edge of his jaw and a small smile graced her lips. Legolas was almost paralysed; the sensation of her fingertips on his skin nearly made him shake wanting. His eyes were completely fixed on her lips and he slowly tilted his head and bent down to brush his lips over hers, and just when he was about to claim them Eowyn quickly brought her hand up to then to stop him.

"You forget I am to be married" But Legolas seemingly having ignored what she said clasped her hand in his and pressed soft kisses on her fingertips. Eowyn was transfixed and she did nothing to stop his wondrous lips from moving down to kiss the inside of her palm and further down to the inside of her wrist. He then moved quickly to claim her elegant neck. Eowyn was drowning in sensation as his tongue brushed across her sensitive skin; his lips pressed more kisses up and down her neck and his mouth almost massaged her skin. He was so painfully gentle as his lips moved down to her collarbone and there his teeth grazed across her skin. Eowyn's eyes flutter closed and her arm unconsciously wrapped themselves around his neck. Legolas's kisses became a little more heated and passionate, as he slightly sucked on the crook of her neck and then upwards to gently nibble on her earlobe. It was then that a sudden nagging coherent thought went through Eowyn's head.

"Legolas please…….you must stop" Though her protests seemed a little unconvincing and she leaned into his lips. He then whispered into her ear.

"All I ask is one night……Just one night" Eowyn's heart faltered for a split second, and she knew right then that she could never deny her desire for him, she was completely at his mercy with just his kiss, and that thought both excited and terrified her. For she had always been in control of her emotions, and so she made her decision and gave into her hearts desire for the first time in what seemed life a life time.

"I am yours" she said barely above a whisper, in fact Legolas thought he had imagined her saying those words so he turned to look into her eyes. She meant it, and from that moment on he completely gave into his urge and claimed her mouth unforgivingly. Eowyn moan into his mouth as his tongue sought out hers, his hands were soon making lazy circles up and down her back. He couldn't believe it, she was going to give herself completely to him and his heart practically sang. 

Eowyn soon couldn't help herself and she ran her fingers through his silken hair but soon lack of oxygen caused them both to part lips and take in some much needed air. They were breathing heavily, passion and desire evident in both their eyes. Legolas brushed back some of Eowyn's hair and cupped her now flushed cheek.

"Not here, you deserve to be made love to on the soft earth of the Golden wood under the bright stars. Not hear among the cold lifeless stone" Eowyn smiled up at him and placed a hand over his heart.

"Does it really matter? As long as I have you" Legolas covered her hand with his and kissed her lips softly and rest his forehead against hers.

"Will you come with me to my quarters?" She then looked into his eyes and reached up and kissed him gently, and in her eyes he received his answer. So he led her down the dark hall to his room.

****

Author's note: So what did you think, worthy of a continuance. Please feel free to give me any of your comments because I'm sure you are wondering why all of a sudden Legolas/Eowyn are confessing their undying love for one another (practically), I have written other chapters that go into detail about how it all started. So all I need is some feed back and the chapters will be up as soon as I can manage. Sugar101.

Also feel free to e-mail me with any suggestion as well, my e-mail address is foxy_sugar101@hotmail.com


End file.
